Jeep Wrangler
The Jeep Wrangler is a compact four-wheel drive sport utility vehicle (SUV) and an off-road vehicle manufactured by American automaker Chrysler, under its Jeep marque – and now in its fourth generation. It is a successor to the famous World War II 'Jeep' vehicle by way of the Willys civilian Jeep (CJ) in the 1950s, later produced by Kaiser-Jeep and by American Motors (AMC). The Wrangler debuted in 1987, was revised in 1997 and again in 2007. Wranglers continue to use live axles both front and rear as with their predecessor, the CJ. Each Wrangler model has received a designation in addition to the nameplate Wrangler corresponding to their generation: YJ (1987–1995), TJ (1997–2006), LJ's (2004-2006 Unlimited models) and JK (2007–present). Military versions of the Wrangler have carried the J8 designation. YJ models were manufactured between 1987 and 1992 in Brampton, Ontario and subsequently at the Toledo South Assembly plant until mid-1995. TJ and LJ models were subsequently manufactured in Brampton, Ontario as well. After that plant's razing, JK models have been at the Toledo North Assembly plant in Toledo, Ohio. YJ (1987–1995) |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = }} 4.2 L AMC 258 I6 |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = }} 4.0 L AMC 242 I6 |frame_style = border:none; padding: 0; |title_style = |list_style = text-align:left;display:none; |1 = |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = }} | transmission = Aisin AX-5 (4 cyl) Aisin AX-15 (6 cyl) Peugeot BA-10 (6 cyl) 3-speed TorqueFlite (6 cyl only) automatic The TF904 was in the I4 (only in 1994, 1995) and the TF999 was in the I6 | Transfer case = In 1987 NP207 1988–1995 NP231 | width = | body_style = 2-door convertible 2-door truck | length = 1987-89: 1990-92: 1993-95: | assembly = Toledo, Ohio, United States Brampton, Ontario, Canada Beijing, China Tehran, Iran | height = 1993-95: 1987–1992 soft top: 1987–1992 hardtop: | wheelbase = | fuel_capacity = (standard) (optional) }} The Jeep YJ, sold as the Wrangler, replaced the much-loved but slower-selling Jeep CJ in 1987 and was built in Brampton, Ontario, Canada until the plant closed on April 23, 1992. Production was then moved to Toledo, Ohio using the same plant that produced the Willys Jeeps back in WWII. The American Motors Corporation (AMC) had designed the new jeep to be more comfortable on-road in an attempt to attract more daily drivers. It was a new design with a wider track, slightly less ground clearance, and more comfort. The YJ also had a leaf spring suspension similar to that of the CJ, however, the springs were wider, and the YJs sported trackbars and swaybars for improved handling. Despite the new grill, the body is very similar to the CJ7's, and it is interchangeable with some minor modifications. The YJ also was given a larger windshield over the CJ. The YJs are easily identifiable due to the rectangular headlights, disliked by some Jeep aficionados, and the fact that the wiper blades rest on the windshield giving this version a distinctive look. The blades rested on the windshield due to the now wider arc of the blades to clean the now larger windshield. These two changes were later removed when the TJ changes came about in 1996. 632,231 YJs were built through model year 1995, though YJs were still produced into mid '96 bringing the total production number to 685,071 units. The YJ used a 2.5 L AMC 150 I4 or optional 4.2 L AMC 258 I6 until 1991. That year, a fuel injected 180 hp (134 kW) 4.0 L AMC 242 variant replaced the 112 hp (84 kW) 4.2 L 258 CID straight-6. The NP207 transfer case was used only in 1987 and replaced by the NP231 The roll cage was extended in 1992 to allow for rear shoulder belts, and anti-lock brakes were added as an option the next year. An automatic transmission option for 4-cylinder Wranglers came in 1994 along with a center high-mounted stop lamp. In 1994, the slave cylinder on manual transmissions was moved outside of the transmission's bellhousing to allow for easier replacement, and in 1995 larger U-joints were used axle U-joints(297x) and rear pinion U-joint(1330). For the 1992 model year, the YJ switched over to an electronic speedometer outmoding the cable speedos on older YJs. 1995 was the only year to have a fully galvanized frame and body. There were no 1996 model year Jeep Wranglers. YJs produced in early 1996 were sold as 1995 model years, but featured a few new parts not seen on any earlier YJ. This included: the new TJ bumpstops on the hood (rubber boots vs the traditional U-bars), reinforced tailgate hinges, and it has been said that some even had rear TJ bumpers. Some also got the newly tuned I6 that was designed to run quieter in preparation for the TJ. Top options for YJ were the same as those offered on TJ. A Soft top with "half doors", featuring soft plastic zipper windows came standard (windows could be removed completely from these doors). Full frames doors with conventional glass windows were optional on soft-top models. Hard tops with rear wiper and defroster were optional, but came standard with full framed doors. YJ featured large mirrors with manually adjustable arms on half door models, while full framed doors received smaller adjustable mirrors with fixed arms (which were mounted further away from the door corner, compared to the larger style mirrors). Depending on year and interior color, Jeeps could be had with the top colors in black, white, tan and gray. Roll bar padding normally matched top color, with the exception of white tops. YJ Wrangler Islander From 1988 until 1993, Jeep produced an options package known as the "Islander". Several colors were offered, such as Bright Red, Sunset Yellow, Teal, and White, and both engines were offered. Features of the package are as follows: * Body color wheel flares and side steps * Sunset graphics on lower body and hood * Islander logo on front fenders and spare tire cover * 20 gallon fuel tank * Gray interior and highback leather seats * Optional 5-spoke Alloy Wheels * Floor carpeting * Center console with cupholders * It had an option of full or half doors. YJ Wrangler Renegade From 1991 until 1994, Jeep produced an options package on the YJ Wrangler listed as the "Renegade Decor Group". Initially, all Renegades were White, Black or Red. In 1992, Blue was added, in 1993, Bronze. The Renegade Decor Group was a $4,266.00 option over a base Wrangler in 1991 and included special alloy wheels, exclusive body flares, along with many other features. Contents of the Renegade Decor Package * 4.0 Liter (242 CID) I-6 Engine * 29x9.5R15 LT OWL Wrangler A/T Tires * 5-hole aluminum wheels, 8 inches wide * Full size spare tire * Highback seats with Trailcloth Fabric * Off-Road Gas Shocks * Power steering * Fog lamps (integrated into the front fenders) * Leather wrapped steering wheel * Renegade striping (door letters) * Floor carpeting (full width, and on insides of body tub) * Floor mats, front * Extra capacity fuel tank (20 US gal.) * Color keyed fender flares with integrated bodyside steps * Front and rear bumperettes (plastic) * Center console with cup holders * Courtesy and engine compartment lights * Interval wipers * Glove box lock A hardtop was a $923.00 option and came with a mandatory rear window defroster at a $164.00 premium. Although soft-top models came standard with "half doors", full framed doors with glass windows were an option. Renegades typically had the tilt steering wheel ($130.00) and an AM/FM/cassette stereo radio ($264.00). A column shift automatic was also an available option, but it was not popular. While a base Wrangler with the inline-6 went for $12,356.00, the Renegade package pushed that price up to $18,588.00 in 1991. These vehicles were sent as optioned Wranglers to Auto Style Cars in Detroit, where the Renegade Decor Package was installed, then shipped back to Jeep for delivery to dealers. Renegades all have a small sticker on the driver's side door, right above the latch denoting the visit to ASC. At the price premium over a standard Wrangler, sales were fairly limited, so finding one today is a semi-rare occurrence. The price, plus what hardcore Jeepers felt were "funny looking plastic fenders" limited the sales. Although having nearly identical off-road capabilities, these Jeep were typically used as "beach cruisers" because of their price and rarity, as well as because their over sized flares and body cladding were not necessarily designed for the abuse that tree branches and over-sized tires can often cause. Trim levels North American YJ/Wrangler were available in the following standard trims. * Base: also referred to as "S" & "SE" at different points in the model run; first few years the back seat and rear bumperettes were optional, some years the 6cyl engine was an option, other years only the 4cyl was available in the "Base" model. * Laredo" Chrome grille, bumpers, and trim, hard top and hard full doors, tinted windows, faux leather interior, body color fender flares and alloy wheels) * Islander: which included "Sunset" Islander graphics and body colored wheel flares * Sport: which featured "sport" graphics and, beginning in 1991, a 4.0 L 242 CID inline-6 cylinder engine * Sahara: which came standard with most available options, including body color fender flares and alloy wheels, also included with the Sahara edition are special green trail-cloth seats with storage pockets, interior door panels with pockets, front bumper mounted fog lamps, and plastic ends on the front bumper) * Renegade: which ran until 1994, and featured a similar option package as Sahara, but added premium wheels, deluxe interior group as well as oversized "Renegade" wheel flares and body cladding with integrated fog/off road lamps. * Rio Grande (Available in champagne gold, moss green and white and, (rarely seen) Bright Mango; with a Pueblo themed interior trim package. This trim was only available in 1995, and was added to spice up the base 4-cylinder Wrangler 'S' models TJ (1997–2006) |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = }} 2.4 L PowerTech I4 |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = }} 4.0 L AMC 242/PowerTech I6 |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = }} | body_style = 2-door convertible 2-door truck | width = 1997–2003, 2004-06 LWB: 2004-06 SWB: | length = 1997-99: 2000-03: 2004-06 SWB: 2004-06 LWB: | height = 1997-99: 2000-01: 2002-03 & 2004-06 LWB: 2004-06 SWB: | fuel_capacity = or | transmission = 30RH 3-speed auto(2.5L -02) 32RH 3-speed auto (4.0L -02) 4-speed auto 42RLE (4.0 & 2.5 03-) Aisin-Warner AX-5 (2.5L 4 cyl ) Aisin-Warner AX-15 (4.0 6 cyl through 1999) 5-speed manual NV3550 (4.0 '00-'04) 5-speed manual NV1500 (2.4L -04) 6-speed manual NSG370 (4.0 '04-, 2.4 '04-)] | wheelbase = standard LWB }} The YJ gave way to the TJ for the 1997 model year (note that there was no 1996 model year; the 1997 TJ was released in Spring 1996). This updated Wrangler featured a coil-spring suspension (based on that of the Jeep Grand Cherokee) for better ride and handling, and a return to the classic CJ's round headlamps. The engine is the same 4.0 L AMC 242 Straight-6 used in the Cherokee and Grand Cherokee. A 2.5 L AMC 150 Inline-4 motor was available on entry-level models until 2003 when the 2.4 L DOHC Neon 4-cylinder engine replaced it. A right hand drive version of the TJ was available for export markets, and was also offered for sale to US rural route postal carriers. The version offered to US postal carriers was only available with an automatic transmission. In 1999, the fuel tank became standard at capacity. There were some changes that occurred between the 2002 and 2003 years that made some parts difficult to directly swap back and forth, but also made it easy to identify certain years. From 1997 to 2002, the side door mirrors were black metal framed mirrors; and from 2003 to 2006 they were plastic molded mirrors. The fit of hard and soft tops is slightly different, and the fabric and colors available changed from 2002 to 2003. In 2003, the 3-speed automatic transmission was replaced with a 4-speed automatic with overdrive. It has the standard option of turning off overdrive with a dash switch if desired. The radio bezels went from a rectangle in 2002 to a rounded edged rectangle in 2003, so swapping these also required the console to either be swapped out or modified. The sound bar inside was changed to sound pods. The interior seats also changed design from 2002 to 2003, going from a rounder model to one with a distinct separation between back and headrest areas. The standard skid plate was also revised for 2003 to make room for the Rubicon's bigger NV241OR transfer case. The change from the 30/32RH to the 42RLE also gained an additional skid plate. This version of the Wrangler is also notable for being the last production vehicle to use AMC-related parts. The AMC Straight-4 engine was retired after the 2002 model year, and both the AMC Straight-6 engine and the door handles (the latter of which first appeared on AMC vehicles in the late 1960s) were retired along with this generation in 2006. Like the YJ Wrangler, the TJ Wrangler used both the AMC passenger car door handles as well as the larger door handles off the AMC-built Jeep CJ for higher-end models. TJ Wrangler Rubicon The Wrangler Rubicon (named for the famed Rubicon Trail in the Sierra Nevada Mountains) was introduced in 2003. It featured front and rear Dana 44 axles with built-in air-actuated locking differentials, 4:1 low-range NV241OR transfer case, 4.10:1 differential gears, diamond plate rocker panels, 16-inch alloy wheels, and Goodyear MTR P245/75-R16 tires. 2003 to 2004 featured a standard NV3550 five-speed manual transmission, which changed in 2005 to the NSG370, a Mercedes-sourced six-speed. The optional 42RLE four-speed automatic transmission was available from 2003 to 2006. A limited run of 1,001 (perhaps as many as 1,050) Wrangler Rubicon "Tomb Raider" models were produced in 2003 to promote the Tomb Raider sequel, Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life. Along with the standard Rubicon fare, it also included exterior features such as 16 inch Alcoa forged aluminum wheels, Tomb Raider badging, and Mopar accessories including a light bar, riveted fender flares, tubular grille guard, diamond-plated bumper guard, etc. Interior features included Dark Slate fabric seats with red accent stitching down the center, silver surround instrument panel bezel, red seat belts, and a Tomb Raider badge with serial number. To match the vehicle in the film, it was offered in Bright Silver. Due to its classic styling, combined with numerous unique accessories, the 2003 "Tomb Raider" Limited Edition Wrangler Rubicon has become one of the most highly collectible jeeps of all-time. TJ Wrangler Unlimited In 2004, Jeep introduced the Wrangler Unlimited (unofficially dubbed "LJ") with a longer wheelbase (LWB), a Dana 44 rear axle with a 3:73 gear ratio and the Command-Trac 231 transfer case. In 2005, Jeep released the Rubicon Unlimited, which has the wheelbase of the Unlimited and the off-road features of the Rubicon such as front and rear Dana 44 axles with locking differentials, diamond plate rocker guards, an NVG241OR transfer case with a 4:1 low range, 245/75R16 Goodyear MT/R tires, a six-speed manual transmission and other comfort and convenience options not offered on other Wranglers. This model of the Jeep Wrangler has nearly double the towing capacity than its shorter wheelbase sibling due to the increased wheelbase size. In 2005, Paramount released the movie Sahara which featured a Jeep Wrangler. As a way to build off the success of the movie, Jeep released a limited production “Sahara Edition” Unlimited Rubicon.2005 Rubicon Sahara Edition. RubiconSahara.com. Retrieved 2010-03-28. Only 1000 were produced and each one is numbered. All of them are visually identical, but some were offered in a manual and others an automatic. They are all Light Khaki Unlimiteds. Trim differences over the standard Rubicon include chrome grill, color matched flares, khaki hard top or soft top, as well as optional dual khaki tops, Graphite Moab wheels, a Sahara spare tire cover, upgraded two-tone premium seats, Sahara decals, taillight guards, and a numbered dash badge. JK (2007–present) }} |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = }} |5 = }} |6 = }} |7 = }} | width = 2-door: 4-door: | length = 2-door: 4-door: | height = 2-Door Rubicon: | body_style = 2-door convertible 2-door SUV 4-door convertible 4-door SUV | wheelbase = 2-door: 4-door: | transmission = 4-speed Ultradrive 42RLE automatic 6-speed Chrysler NSG370 manual | assembly = Toledo, Ohio, United States Cairo, Egypt | fuel_capacity = 2-door: 4-door: }} The 2007 model year brought the complete redesign of the Jeep Wrangler, in both two and four-door models. The TJ platform was replaced by a new JK platform. This next-generation Wrangler was significantly larger than the existing model, with a longer wheelbase and wider track, though the two door model is actually shorter in the overall length than the TJ, allowing for a 44.3 degree approach angle and a 40.4 degree departure angle.2007-2010 wrangler approach and departure angles. "jeep.com". retrieved 2011-02-28. With a larger available standard tire size of 32 in, breakover angle is unchanged. JK was introduced at the 2006 North American International Auto Show with past Chrysler group CEO Tom LaSorda driving one up some steps and through a plate glass window, just as Robert Lutz had done at the show in 1992 with the Jeep Grand Cherokee. The JK was first available for purchase with the 2007 model year. The JK Wrangler is offered in two versions: * A short-wheelbase 2-door, in X, Sahara and Rubicon trim levels. * A long-wheelbase Unlimited 4-door, also in X, Sahara and Rubicon trim levels. The Wrangler X is available with factory installed right-hand drive, targeted at US mail carriers. Rural mail boxes in the United States are serviced with the carrier behind the wheel. This may also be useful for carriers who wish to get out of their vehicle without the risk of getting hit by traffic. For the 2007 and 2008 model years, the short-wheelbase Wrangler was the right-hand drive Jeep. For the 2009 model year, the right-hand drive Wrangler will be replaced by the right-hand drive Wrangler Unlimited. A 3.8 L EGT V6 with a displacement of 230.5 cubic inches (3778 cc) producing ( and of torque is the base engine, replacing the venerable AMC 242 straight-6. The 2.8 L VM Motori turbodiesel straight-4 producing and of torque used in the Liberty is offered as options outside of U.S, as it does not satisfy U.S. emission control standards for 2007. A six-speed manual transmission is standard, with a four-speed automatic transmission offered as an option. The lower two levels have the Jeep Command-Trac NV241 part-time two-speed transfer case with an optional Trac-Loc limited-slip differential, while the Rubicon uses a Rock-Trac version of the NV241 with a 4:1 low range. Electronic locking front- and rear-axles called Tru-loc are also standard on Rubicon models. (rear locking differential optional on X models) Stability control is a new safety feature for the JK Wrangler. All versions offer off-road tuned Anti-lock braking system and traction control system with electronic limited slip differential. Standard on the Rubicon trim is a new electronic sway bar disconnect system. The JK runs almost all vehicle functions other than steering under computer software control. Engine, transmission, and to some extent braking is computer controlled, as are lights and auxiliary systems. This is a first for the Wrangler. As of mid-2007, there have been three safety recalls for software fixes. A Sunrider convertible soft top is standard equipment. Also available on the JK model is an optional 3-piece modular hardtop. Although the doors can still be removed in traditional Wrangler fashion, power windows and remote power door locks will be offered for the first time in a Wrangler. Another first is an available navigation system. This is the first generation of the Jeep Wrangler to have a change in the tail lamps. The 2009 model added standard Hill Start Assist (HSA) to prevent rollback on graded surfaces. Trailer Sway Control (TSC) also is available to monitor vehicle movement relative to the intended path and activates the Electronic Stability Program (ESP) if the trailer begins to sway outside set parameters. Additionally, ULEV II emissions replace LEV II emissions on manual transmission equipped vehicles. 2010 facelift The 2010 model added a new easier to fold/open soft top, standard UConnect on models equipped with the MyGig radio, and new sun visors that offer more coverage than the old models, as well as integrated vanity mirrors. JK trim levels The Standard Wranglers are available in six trim packages (including 2 special editions). The Unlimited Wranglers are available in four trim packages (including 1 special edition). Most package can be ordered with either hard or soft top, full or half doors("sport" and "rubicon" only). The X''' model is available for 2 doors versions. It is the "bare bones" wrangler that can be customized to a buyers specifications adding such options as air conditioning and other accessories.It was renamed "Sport Base" in 2010 The '''Rocky Mountain Edition is a special edition of the barebone "X" model made in 2009 with 32" tires, black tubular sidestep, a 6-disc in-dash changer and visual enhancements such as body coloured fenders. It was only available in Canada. The Islander Edition is a special edition of the barebone "Sport Base" model made in 2010 with 32" tires, Islander edition seats, rubber slush mats, black tubular sidestep and visual enhancements such as a blue accented leather steering wheel. The Mountain Edition is a special edition of the barebone "Sport Base" model made in 2010 with 32" tires, black tubular sidestep, black tail light protectors and special edition seats, as well as visual enhancements like black grid and hood decals, a black fuel filter door and graphite dash enhancements. This edition was also available in 4 doors, based on the more equipped "Sport" trim instead of the "Sport Base" trim. The 70th Anniversary Edition is a special package based on the Sahara model to commemorate the 70th model year of the wrangler. this package is available for the 2011 model year on both Wrangler and Wrangler Unlimited models. Features include: Black/Dark Olive (or Black) leather seats with perforated leather inserts and Chestnut accent stitching and piping, Leather steering wheel with Chestnut accents, Berber floor mats with Chestnut binding, Mopar brushed aluminum sill plates, Door armrest and center console in Dark Olive (or Black) with Chestnut accent, Unique 18-inch polished wheels, Automatic shift knob with satin chrome cap and bezel, Satin chrome HVAC rings, front doorpulls and grab handle, 70th Anniversary logo on radio screen, Unique cluster overlay and needles, and 70th Anniversary badges throughout.2011 70th anniversary edition. jeep.com. Retrieved 2011-02-28 The X-S model features 32" tires, fog lights, cruise control, driver’s seat height adjuster, removable doors, and a fold-down windshield. It can be customized to a buyers specifications adding such options as air conditioning, power windows and locks soft or hard top, rear LSD or locker, electronic sway bar disconnect, and other accessories. It was renamed "Sport" in 2010. The Sahara model is the "luxury" model offering accessories such as body coloured fenders, "Yes Essentials" seats (in late 2007-2008), power windows and locks and a 7 speaker infinity sound system with subwoofer, among others. The Rubicon package is the dedicated "Offroad" package. Standard components of the Rubicon package include Front and rear generation II Dana 44 axles, front and rear electronic lockers, rock rails, Electronic sway bar disconnect, 32 spline rear axle with an 8.8 inch ring gear, 4:1 Rock-Trac transfer case, 4.10 axle gearing,"Yes Essentials" seats (2008), 7 speaker infinity sound system, removable doors, a fold-down windshield, and any other available option can be added. JK Wrangler Unlimited The JK series 2007 Wrangler Unlimited was unveiled at the New York Auto Show on April 12, 2006. It is stretched even more than the TJ model, with four doors (becoming the last-remaining 2-door SUV in North America to gain a four-door option) and 20.6 inches (523 mm) added to the JK Wrangler's 95.4-inch (2423 mm) wheelbase. It is priced near $21,000. Unlimited has the same engine and transmission choices as a short-wheelbase JK. X and Sahara trims offer an option of 4x2 rear wheel drive in the U.S.A. It is the only four door convertible available in the U.S., since the Hummer H1 with optional rag-top is no longer sold as a civilian vehicle. The Unlimited offers more options and equipment than any previous Wrangler model, including standard electronic stability program and optional seat-mounted side airbags, remote keyless entry, navigation system, and Sirius Satellite Radio. The navigation and satellite systems are a part of the MyGig Entertainment system that also has a hard drive allowing for the storage of MP3 music files and pictures. On September 13, 2007, at the Defence Systems & Equipment International trade show, Chrysler LLC unveiled a Wrangler Unlimited version designed for military use dubbed the J8. The unarmored Jeep J8 is equipped with larger brakes, axles and suspension components than the civilian version and has a payload capacity of 1,339 kg (2,952 lb). The J8 also differs from the civilian model by utilizing heavy-duty rear leaf springs for carrying heavier payloads. The Jeep J8 is powered by a 2.8-liter four-cylinder turbo-diesel engine that produces 118 kW (158 hp) and 400 N·m (295 lbf·ft) of torque, providing towing capability of up to 3,500 kg (7,700 lb). The engine is mated to a five-speed automatic transmission. The J8 also features a unique air-intake system with special filtration and a hood-mounted snorkel that enables the J8 to wade in water up to 762 mm (30 in) deep and tackle sandstorm conditions for up to five hours. Available as a two-door with an extended pickup bed for personnel or equipment transport, or a four-door multipurpose vehicle, it may be produced with numerous vehicle-body and seating configurations in either right-hand- or left-hand-drive. Targeted for use by the militaries in overseas markets, the J8 is not available in the United States because it will not meet U.S. emissions requirements. The J8 will be produced in Egypt. The 2009 model added standard Hill Start Assist (HSA) to prevent rollback on graded surfaces. Trailer Sway Control (TSC) also is available to monitor vehicle movement relative to the intended path and activates the Electronic Stability Program (ESP) if the trailer begins to sway outside set parameters. Additionally, ULEV II emissions replace LEV II emissions on manual transmission equipped vehicles. The 2011 model added a new steering wheel, as well as a completely redesigned interior with higher quality materials, larger rear windows to increase rear visibility, and a new USB interface with Bluetooth audio streaming. For the first time ever, automatic temperature controls were also added to the Wrangler as an option. The redesign was intended to provide a more refined interior as well as directly addressing interior comfort in noise and temperature. Sales Recognition The Jeep Wrangler received the 2009 Best Resale Value Award from Kelley Blue Book (KBB) in the Sport Utility Vehicle category. The Wrangler also holds the "Models to Best Hold Its Value" recognition from Kelley Blue Book for 1999, 1998, and 2003. The 2008 edition of Forbes Autos lists the four-wheel-drive convertible Jeep Wrangler at number four among the top ten vehicles with the highest resale value.Zygmont, Jeff (July 31, 2008). "Top 10 Vehicles with the Highest Resale Value". Forbes. Retrieved 2008-09-13. In May 2009, Business Week magazine named the Wrangler "One of the Most Iconic Cars of the Last 20 Years." Electric Wrangler In September 2008, Chrysler Vice Chairman Tom LaSorda unveiled a range-extended electric 4-door Wrangler along with similarly engineered Town and Country minivan and a purely electric sports car. The Wrangler would have a range before a gas engine starts and begins supplying additional electricity. However, in November 2009 Fiat SpA disbanded Chrysler's ENVI electric car division and dropped these models from future product plans. References External links *Jeep Wrangler Official website *Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Official website Wrangler Category:Off-road vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1987 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:SUVs Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Iran Category:Trucks built in Egypt